


Not Their First Time

by Neon_Noir



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Noir/pseuds/Neon_Noir
Summary: Jon’s parents are out of town for the weekend, so Jon has Damian over to keep from getting to lonely.





	Not Their First Time

The room was cool and the are sat without movement. Wind whistling against the closed window outside the house. The house was empty with the exception of two boys occupying the room of the younger male.  
Damian and Jon were sitting on Jon’s bed, Jon giving Damian hickies while kissing at his neck. Jon also had his hand up the center of Damian’s shirt, feeling up the front of his torso. In response, Damian gripped Jon’s back-side. Groping the kryptonian’s tush through his pajama bottoms.  
Jon pulled away from Damian and looked into his eyes, the Wayne’s green eyes almost seemed to glow, piercing through the darkness of the room into Jon’s blue one’s. Damian leaned in and planted a soft kiss onto Jon’s lips. Jon could feel his entire body heating up as Damian was gradually becoming more and more potionate with the kiss. He could even feel a tongue probing his mouth. Of course he gave Damian access, which the Wayne responded by exploring Jon’s mouth with his own tongue.  
The wasn’t the first time the two had kissed like this. Damian had give french kiss to Jon many times before now, but the gesture always managed to make Jon feel like his body was on fire.  
Jon put his hands onto Damian chest and gently pushed him away, it wasn’t as though he wanted the kiss to end, but he did need air. When the two parted, Jon’s breath was hot and heavy, he took deep breaths to recover from the oraral attack Damian had given him.  
“Are you ready to get going?” Damian spoke softly, his voice concerdarte of the other boy’s feelings. His hands however spoke with eager, slowly lifting up Jon’s shirt.  
“Uh huh, Just, can we take it slow?”Jon was timid in his response.  
“Of course. We’ll go just as fast as you want to.” Damian placed yet another kiss onto Jon’s lips.  
“Ok … Can I … suck your dick first?” Jon struggle to say what he wanted to, and was blushing from ear to ear. He was still embarrassed to ask Damian to let him do sexaul thing to him.  
“You don’t have to ask so me twice.”  
The two changed their positions, Damian was now the only one sitting on Jon’s bed, while Jon kneeled on the floor in front of the older boy. Damian opened his legs wider, non-verbally telling Jon to get going with what he was doing.  
Jon was kneeling on both of his knees, his face eye level with Damian’s belly button. Taking his left hand he untiend the jar string around Damain’s waist and pulled his gym shorts past his knees. Damian was sporting an obvious tent, a small wet sport forming at the tip, the object beneath Damian’s boxer-briefs twitching a bit in anticipation.  
Hooking his fingers into the hem of Damian’s underwear, Jon pulled them down to give his twitching dick freedom from its cotton prison. The biggest cock Jon had ever been this close to, the only cock Jon had been this close to, was sporting a modest 5.5 inches in length. The length was compensated however by the girth of Damain’s cock. A comfortable thickness, but it still seemed massive to Jon’s inexperienced eyes.  
Sitting there for just a few moments to just observe the details of Damian’s package, only to be interrupted by the impatient robin.  
“You gonna get started or just gonna look at it until sunrise?”  
“No,no, I’m going” Jon stammered, trying not to sound as nervous as he was.  
Superboy leaned in and gave a soft kiss to the tip of Robin’s member, tasting the precum that was already dripping out of Damian’s cock. Damian took in a quick gasp in response. His hands gripping the covers tightly as Jon gave slow licks from the tip to the base of Damian’s shaft. Jon gave sloppy and wet licks all over Damian’s cock, doing water ever he could do to coat the cock in his saliva. All except for putting the full mass in his mouth.  
The whole time Damian did his best to hold in his moans of pleasure from getting out. Even though he was enjoying himself, some part of him told him to stay quiet.  
But to Jon, this meant the Damian wasn’t feeling as good as he wanted to, it meant that Jn needed to try harder. At that point, Jon began to swallow the first few inches of Damian’s cock. Slowly, Jon took in the whole of Damian’s length into his mouth, nearly gagging at the unfamiliar object poking at the edge of his throat.  
“Slow down Jon” Damian struggled to release words from his mouth, his voice pitched from the pleasure.  
“HImp aphmh mmhmph” Jon responded with unteligable muffles.  
Jon began to bob his head up and down while maintaining sucking at the object in his mouth. Finally Damian couldn’t hold back his sounds of pleasure and started to let out moans and even saying Jon’s name under his breath. Jon was encouraged by Damian finally expressing how good he felt to have his cock in his mouth. Damian felt himself being controlled by the warmth of Jon's mouth, the wetness of the kryptonians throat pushing him to his edge.  
At one point Jon even released Damian from his mouth and began to suck hard at the tip of his cock, before enclosing the entire mass in his mouth again.  
Damian couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Robin took hold of the back of Jon’s head, raking a fist full of Jon’s hair, and forced a deep throat from the boy. A wave a ecstasy washed over Damian’s body as he spilled his seed into Jon’s throat. The teen’s milky cum flowed out of his cock and Jon tried his best to swallow all of it. He did a good job too, but some of Damian’s cum leaked out of the corners of his mouth and dripped down his chin.  
Damian let got of Jon’s hair, letting Jon release his cock from his mouth with an audible pop sound.  
“You’re getting better at that Jon.” Damian spoke though gasps, trying to catch his breath o he could speak.  
“I’m glad you liked it. Um … will you …?” Jon was hesitant to finish his question.  
“Suck on you cock, or eat your ass? Which do you want tonight?” Damian finished his question for him.  
“ … My butt please” Jon was blushing from ear to ear. He was always embarrassed to ask Damian to do naughty things to him. Especially ask Damian to give him a rim-job.  
The two began to change their positions again. This time, Jon bent himself over the bed and stuck his butt out towards Damian.  
“First, we need to get these out of the way.” Damian hooked his fingers into the him of Jon’s pajama bottoms and pulled them off. Pulling them off Jon’s feet, Damian still left Jon in his briefs. Robin wanted to eye Jon’s super-butt for a moment.  
“Nice undies Jon.” Damian gently placed his hand onto the back of Jon’s thigh and trailed up to his left cheek. The Robin went under Jon’s briefs with his hand and squeezed the boy’s butt.  
“Robin your favorite hero or something?” Damian giggled as he got his eye full of Jon’s bubble butt in robin undies. The red cotton with a green outline really did bring out the curves of his ass. The “R” across his right cheek was a nice touch too.  
With no rush, Damian pulled Jon’s briefs over the curves of his butt.  
“Can we go … faster?” Jon spoke softly, his words almost being lost in the pillow right in front of his face.  
Responding to Jon’s request, Damian pulled the robin-undies to Jon’s knees, then off his ankles.  
“Angle you butt a bit higher” Damian put his hands on Jon’s ass and lited the boy’s tush further into the air. Damin then leaned in and placed soft kisses onto Jon’s ass. Trailing his mouth across Jon’s butt until he parted the boy’s cheeks with his hands.  
Spreading Superboy’s super-cheeks gave Damian a great view of his entrance. Jon’s soft pink hole just waiting for Damian to give it some attention. Giving Jon what he wanted, Damian started by licking Jon’s butthole.It promoted Jon to take in a sharp gasp as well. Rimming the outside of his entrance before sticking his tongue in and tasting the inside of Jon’s body. Jon was unusually sweet, something that Damian gave credit to his kryptonian dna. They must just taste different than humans, is what ran through the Wayne’s mind.  
In response, Jon was letting out loud moans, and taking in heavy breaths in between. Jon was really taking advantage of the fact that his parents were out of town for the weekend, letting his voice echo through the room. Saying Damian’s name only encouraged the Wayne to keep going with his tongue stimulating his ass-hole.  
“Just like that Damian. Please don’t stop.” Jon let Damian’s name pass from his lips again.  
“I’m close.” He added.  
Damian only continued to tongue Jon with more vigor. Going deeper and faster with his tongue in order to pleasure his partner.  
Jon let out a loud moan as he let his cum shoot into the bed beneath him. Damian could also feel how Jon was shuddering as he came down from the high of his orgasm.  
“That felt great” Jon said.  
“Ready for what’s next?” Damian asked, reaching over to Jon’s nightstand and pulling out a small bottle of lube. “What kind of position do you want to use this time?”  
“I uh … was wondering if I could be on top tonight?” Jon was blushing across his face again.  
“You mean you want to fuck me tonight?” Damian staring change his position to better let Jon have access to his ass.  
“No, I meant the I wanted to ride you. While you lay on your back I mean.” Jon said, still read in the face.  
“Oh, ok” Damian layed down onto his back and placed an arm behind his head. His other arm spilled a bit of lube onto his cock before giving the bottle to Jon. Stroking his cock up and down to spread the lube all along his mass, while Jon spilled some onto his fingers so he could lube up his butt-hole.  
When Jon standled onto of Damian, a leg on each side of Damian’s body, Damian putting his hands onto Jon’s butt. Giving superboy a squeeze onto his ass to prompt the boy to continue.  
Jon lifted himself up and his his own hand on Damian’s cock, lowered himself onto Damian’s cock. Slowly, he let the full length into his body inch by inch.  
“Fuck.” Jon didn’t mean to swear, he just couldn’t help but let the pain of Damian penetrating him get the best of him.  
Damian would’ve made a witty response to Jon letting out a swear, but he was to focused on making sure he didn’t just ram his cock straight into Jon. Concentrating asti not let his primal instinct take over, wanting to go at Jon’s pacs rather than his own.  
Jon could however tell how much Damian was holding back. Though eyes were shut tightly, he could feel how tightly Damian’s hands were gripping onto his butt. His nails would have dug into Jon’s skin if Damian didn’t keep them short so he could finger Jon.  
Jon’s invulnerablity did go away when he was aroused after all.  
It took only a few more moments if Jon to reach the base of Damian’s cock, fully sitting in Damian’s lap. The cock inside him also started to feel good too, the mass in his body stimulated him in a way that fingers just couldn’t. The way Damian filled him up, stretched his inside made him feel like he was on fire. Pleasure quickly taking over for the pain he was feeling at the start.  
“Damian, you can move some now.” Jon spoke through heavy breaths.  
Grabbing at Jon’s hips and waist, Damian started to buck his hips up and down. Pulling his cock out of Jon and shoving if back in. Feeling Jon’s ass do tight around him, it felt like someone was trying to strangle his cock. The hot wetness of Jon’s insides made Damian moan out in pleasure. Jon was moving too, gyrating his hips to give more pleasure to the both of them.  
Damian could feel himself reaching his edge, not wanting the night to end so soon, he slowed his pace a bit. Jon’s tight ass and the heat they were causing, still making Damian feel like he was about to explode at any minute.  
“Damian! Damian fuck me harder! Fuck me faster!” Jon moaned out Damian’s name, commanding the older boy to stop holding back.  
Damian responded by tightening his hands around Jon’s waist and shoving his cock balls deep into Jon. Jon let out a load moan before Damian pulled his coco out to the very top, and forced it back in.  
After a few more minutes of Jon feeling Damian plowing the deepest parts of his inside he felt his g-spot reacting to the assault. From the stimulation he begun to feel his climax coming again.  
“Damian! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Jon’s eyes rolled back into his head as he yelled out.  
Thick ropes of cum shot out of Jon’s cock and onto Damian’s chest. Damian in turn could feel how Jon was shuddering, all the younger boy’s muscles contracting and tightening at once. Damian came, his creamy cum filling up Jon’s insides, coating the inside of his butt with a warm creaming orgasm.  
It took the two a while to start coming down from the high of their orgasm. A bit of Damian’s cum dripping down his own shaft, out of Jon’s ass, at that point too.  
Jon’s lites himself out of Damian’s lap and collapsed onto a space in the bed next to him. They both turned and looked into each other’s eyes, Damian closing his to plant a passionate kiss onto Jon’s lips. Jon’s presses his boy into Damian’s with the kiss, when he felt the robin start to finger his ass. Shuddering from the pleasure, his ass being so much more sensitive after they’d fucked.  
In turn, Jon began to stroke at Damian’s cock slick with cum. Focusing his fingers on the Robin’s tip, knowing it was especially sensitive after he’d came.  
“That felt amazing Damian” Jon broke the kiss.  
“It was good for me too, you feel so good to fuck.”  
“Damian, watch the swear words” Jon complained and lectured Damian to stop swearing often, this time was no different.  
“Oh you’re gonna day that? Last time I checked, I wasn’t the one yelling “fuck me” at the top of my lungs just a minute ago” Damian teased back.  
“Let’s just go to sleep” Jon lee a wash of pink spread across his face.  
“Whatever you say corn-cob” Damian pulled the covers over their hot and sweaty bodies. They cuddled as they feel asleep.


End file.
